Hiding Behind a Mask
by SparksIntoFlames
Summary: While growing up Ellis would put on his mask everyday, all day. Never bothered to stop and think about his actions or his own feelings; thinking maybe if he pretended long enough, it might just be who he really was. Even to this infected day of rotten flesh and zombie blood.


It was his way of coping. At least that's what the high school counselors used to tell him. Mama couldn't afford anymore anger and sadness in her life. Not after her ex-husband. So Ellis was always kind, always trying to lighten the mood. He would crack a joke and everyone would laugh. He would live everyday to its full potential often ending up in the hospital with his buddy Keith. He wanted so hard to be there for his Mama and his friends. So growing up Ellis would put on his mask everyday, all day. Never bothered to stop and think about his actions or his own feelings. Thinking if he pretended long enough, it might just be who he really was. Even to this infected day of rotten flesh and zombie blood. He wanted to make his new friends happy, didn't want to make things worse than they already were. So through the shooting and shrill screams he would grin and tell them stories of his past. Ellis would always smile and put the other threes' safety before his own. It's what he's used to; how he copes with life's 'I give up' moments. At least that's what the shrinks always said.

* * *

"Did I e'er tell you 'bout the time that Keith an' I-"

"Ellis… Is now really the time for that?" Nick shouted as he cocked his assault rifle and shot again.

"Okay." Ellis grinned at he brought his axe down on another common infected. He preferred his guns but he was currently low on ammo and decided to save it.

"Safe house, ahead!" Rochelle shouted over the roar of the horde. Coach quickly pulled the pin off a grenade and threw it. Once the zombies turned toward the strange device the four made a break for the house. The explosion was loud and in a matter of minutes the house was boarded shut. The four survivors fell to the floor in exhaustion. Ellis was the first to start laughing.

"Woohoo! Dat was awesome! Dat reminds me of this one time when Keith 'cided he wanting to go campin' but he got bombed because he wa'dnt paying attention an' I guess-"

"Hey Ellis! Why don't you tell us about the time when you shut up!" Nick rudely interrupted. Ellis frowned a bit then stood up to take a look around the new house.

"Hey, Ellis, where're you going?" Coach asked. Ellis smiled and gave them the thumbs up.

"I'm goin' explorin'!"

"Be careful, sweetie." Rochelle waved off the boy and turned to Coach. The two then proceeded to the kitchen for supplies. Nick sighed and waited by the door as he checked over his suit for new marks.

"Worthless piece of shit zombies! I paid good money for this thing." he mumbled to himself. He sat there for a couple of hours before wandering off to find the others. Turns out Coach and Rochelle had found some old mattresses and were sleeping on those for the night; but he couldn't find Ellis. The conman walked around the halls looking in rooms but there was no sign of the hick. Then he heard it. The faint sound of a sobbing child. His gun was up and aimed in 3 seconds as he looked around for the Witch. Normally he would try his hardest to avoid the bitch, but seeing as though he felt like waking up with all his organs in tact his best option was to kill her now so he would live later. As he stepped lightly towards the back room the noise got louder he even managed to startle himself as he heard the loud click of his own gun. When he finally reached the room the cries were pretty clear, but sounded a lot deeper than he would have thought. A male witch? No couldn't be, they had all been women till now. Nick poked the head of his gun through the small crack the door provided. Slowly, and oh so quietly he pushed open the door with the weapon. The sobs became louder for a moment then suddenly stopped. Crap!

"H-hello?"

Nick jumped at the voice and kicked open the door aiming his gun at the crouched figure.

"Holy shit Nick!" Ellis screamed ah he jumped to his feet and his hands surrendering to the air.

"God damnit, kid! Don't do that!"

"Do what? Yer the one who's tryin' ta shot _me_!" Nick clicked on the safety and lowered his gun before throwing it on his back. Ellis let out a soft sigh and sunk back to the ground his hands landing in his lap. Nick studied the usually happy and bright hillbilly. But Ellis wasn't even smiling.

"Hey, overalls. What's wrong?" The older man asked. Ellis smirked a bit and looked up at the conman.

"Is this you showin' some sorta concern, Nick? Now don' tell me yer actually startin' at like me." Ellis smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Nick let out a short snort, "Yeah right. Just hate to lose a good shot because he's crying like a Witch." Ellis frowned and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Hey Nick, I gotta question."

"What do you want, kid?"

"Why do ya hate me?" Nick was a bit taken back by this. He didn't hate Ellis. Never! In fact his feelings for the dumb brunette went deeper than he cared to admit.

"I don't hate you."

"Bull shit…" Ellis stated bluntly. Nick didn't respond so he continued. "Ya never want to hear ma stories. Yer always yellin' at me and givin' me that look like I'm one of th' zombies. Ya never help me heal, like ya don' even wanna touch me. From the time I said ma name yew were so mean ta me an' all I've done is try ta make ya'll happy…" Nick stared at the boy. Sure his grammar sucked but the message came through clearly.

"Ellis. I-"

"No… It's 'kay Nick. Can't please ever'body right?" Ellis smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes, his emotions, for once his mask broke. Nick slowly walked over to the boy and sat down next to him. Before Ellis could ask why his lips were claimed in a soft kiss. The stubble on Nick's face scratched him ever so lightly as the man moved his lips against Ellis' own, coaxing him to play along. Ellis was frozen in place confused at the random and completely uncalled for display of affection, but it wasn't unwelcome by any means. Nick sighed and pulled away from the lack of response.

"Nick? Wh- what wassat?" Ellis asked. Nick groaned. _'Way to scare the kid…'_ he thought to himself. Nick was about to respond to the question when he was kissed himself. Ellis was suddenly hugging him tightly, like a lifeline. Nick slipped his arms around the boys waist and pulled him closer. They broke apart after a few moments and the boy was smiling. His whole face was brighter than Nick had ever seen. Ellis was so scared that things were never going to get better after his childhood, and until now they were always getting worse, proving his point. So when he had realized he didn't really need to hide anymore his happiness was genuine. Ellis crawled into the conman's lap and cuddle up to him as those strong arms held the boy close. They both drifted into a dreamless sleep that night; and when they left the safe house the next morning Ellis realized his mask was left in that corner of the now vacant house.

* * *

**This is a one shot that I have no desire to continue. I made this mostly 'cause I'm in a horrid mood and am ranting in story form. Sorry if this bothers some of you. I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!  
**


End file.
